¿atraccion fisica o algo mas?
by nani27
Summary: ¿Porque con todas si quieres y conmigo no? No importa Shaoran Li ¡nadie deja con ganas a Sakura Kinomoto!... ¡¡Dedicada A Lady Daidouji!


**¡Hello! Aquí vengo yo con un one-shot que se me ocurrió un día así muy x pero que fue tomando forma y me dije ¡¡ohh wow!! ¿Yo escribí eso?... Más adelante verán porque lo digo. Es un lemon así que no sean muy duros conmigo pues no soy como muy experta en esto…**

**Va dedicada a una gran amiga mía… ¡Lady Daidouji! Si amiga dedicado para ti aunque no sea de tu pareja favorita pero es que sin tu musa y mi musa tratando de sacarnos canas verdes no lo hubiera podido terminar.**

**- Si ****Amiga Freya this is for you –**

**Se sobreentiende que eso lo dijo mi musa... Anywhay sin mas les dejo la historia y bah! Ya saben que los personajes no son míos (aunque no me importaría quedarme con Shaoran) XD**

**

* * *

**

**¿Atraccion fisica o algo mas?**

- Sakura necesito que te quedes horas extras así que cancela lo que tengas que hacer.

Esa era la voz de mi condenado, desgraciado, maldito y descaradamente sexy jefe Shaoran Li. ¿Qué quien era yo? Su asistente personal y secretaria Sakura Kinomoto y aunque el fuera muy guapo (dios griego a mi parecer) lo odiaba por ser un maldito abusador conmigo. Y no, no abusador de _esa_ forma, lo que pasaba es que el muy maldito me cargaba de trabajo que tenia que hacer el pero que no lo hacia por estar acostándose con cuanta mujer se le apareciera.

Claro que se acostaba con todas menos _conmigo._

Y cuando digo todas, es todas. Incluida una amiga que tenemos en común, Tomoyo. Se acostó con Tomoyo y a mí ni me mira para escupirme. Muchos dirían que estoy enamorada de el pero la verdad es que yo creía que el amor era una patraña, pura mierda. Tal vez decía eso porque no he tenido muy buenas experiencias con lo sentimental (dolida, si) pero yo analizaba y encontraba varias estupideces. Comenzando con las frases típicas como _te amo con todo el corazón_ o _rompiste mi corazón en mil pedazos_, aclaremos algo, el corazón no siente ni ama ni nada de esas cursilerías, el corazón es un maldito músculo que bombea sangre y nos permite sobrevivir.

¿Cruel? No ¿Realista? Absolutamente.

Otra cosa que yo creía era que los sentimientos eran creaciones nuestras ¿Acaso los primitivos simios de los que venimos se enamoraban? No, eso lo inventamos para… no se ¿ser más consumistas? Lo que sea, el caso es que nosotros inventamos los sentimientos.

Dejando atrás mis teorías del amor, pensaba que aunque fuera con una palmada en el trasero cuando hiciera algo bien me conformaba. Quería que por una vez en la vida Shaoran me arrancara la ropa, me llevara al cielo y me hiciera gritar de emoción como tanto decían las mujeres con las que el se acostaba. _Perras, zorras_ pensaba yo siempre que las veía salir.

Entre Shaoran y yo siempre a habido cierta tensión sexual, pero el no cede. Siempre que logro que por lo menos me bese (¡y que besos!) se frena y me dice que no quiere perder a tan buena asistente. Idiota, así has perdido muchas empleadas y no quieres hacerlo conmigo por eso. La excusa más estúpida que he escuchado en mi vida.

Agarro mi celular y le marco a la perra de Tomoyo. Si, perra por ella si haber podido estar con Shaoran y yo no ¿celosa? Totalmente.

- Hola Tom-Tom.

- _No habrás llamado para seguir diciéndome que soy una perra por acostarme con Shaoran y mas mierda que no quiero escuchar_ - ¿lo ven?

- Créeme que esta vez no te lo voy a decir ¡Pero joder que si es verdad! – ella muy descaradamente ríe del otro lado – En fin, te llamo para avisarte que encontré una buena excusa para poder faltar a la fiesta de caridad de tu mama.

- _¡Eres una maldita suertuda!_ – Ahora es mi turno de reír – _he buscado algo que hacer para faltar ¡pero todo el puto planeta ya tiene algo que hacer!_

- OH vamos Tomoyo que no va a ser tan malo – ya me la imaginaba rodando los ojos y bufando cosa que oí - ¿Por qué piensas que va a ser tan terrible ese evento? – Silencio – exceptuando el hecho de que las fiestas que organiza tu madre son un poco…

- _Aburridas, lo se_ – oigo que ella suspira – _ahora que no vas no tengo quien me acompañe y evite que mi madre me presente hombres indeseables._

- Yo no diría indeseables de hecho son muy apetecibles – digo en tono jocoso – tal vez deberías decir que te presenta hombres que están para comérselos pero que son muy brutos y que de por si son idiotas.

- _Buen punto_ – recalco – _pero no es el hecho. Esta obsesionada con un tal Eriol y juro que ella quiere que al menos me acueste con el._

- Pues busca una de tus amiguitas del trabajo – digo con un poco de recelo – o con tu revolcón de hace meses Shaoran.

- _OH vamos no sigas con eso yo ya te dije porque paso así que o lo superas o lo superas _– resople un poco.

- Esta bien – digo un poco infantil – no molestare mas con eso pero entonces dile a las perras que tienes por amigas que te acompañen.

_- Ya les pregunte si iban conmigo pero ellas también tienen_ _planes_ – rió por lo bajo – _malditas_ – escucho que masculla - _¡Hey ellas no son perras!_ – Dice después de un rato yo solo pongo mis ojos en blanco – _que tu no te lleves con ellas no quiere decir que sean perras o zorras o rameras como tanto les dices._

- Ay tanto cariño que les tienes – digo en tono de burla – si las amas tanto págales la comida y dales un hijo.

- _Ja ja ja tu eres muy graciosa_ – ya era hora que apareciera la reina del sarcasmo – _tal vez debería darte un hijo a ti._

- OH cariño por ahora no, soy muy joven y aun me faltan buenas revolcadas que tener – ambas soltamos carcajadas. Perra o no por cosas como esta Tomoyo era mi mejor amiga.

- _Y será que la señorita Sakura me dirá esta vez porque no puede acompañarme_.

- Shaoran me dejo trabajando horas extras quien sabe que se le olvido hacer y se retraso por estar con quien sabe quien haciendo tu sabes que – ella empezó a reír.

- _Dilo con confianza_ – yo puse expresión confundida aunque no me viera – _por estarlas follando, teniendo sexo con ellas_ – yo bufo – _aunque ahora que lo pienso creo que esta es tu oportunidad._

- Explícate Tomoyo.

- _Bien, el me llamo también para cancelar diciendo lo mismo que tu, trabajo_ _extra_ – yo asentí – _le pregunte lo mismo que tu me acabaste de decir y según el no se ha acostado con nadie recientemente, aunque sabemos que es mentira_ – yo incline mi cabeza un poco – _el punto es que se van a quedar tu y el solos, sabes lo que eso significa._

- ¿Qué tendremos un trabajo muy largo y por eso me necesita? – pregunto yo sin comprender lo que me quería decir.

- _¡NO!_ – Grito por el teléfono dejándome sorda - _¡joder Sakura! Para unas cosas si tienes la chispa pero para otras estas negada completamente_ – ¿era mi impresión o me regaño e insulto al mismo tiempo? – _Quiere decir que si están solos puede que tu y el por fin tengan relaciones, se acuesten, hagan sexo o el amor o como quieras llamarle, te meta el…_

- ¡Ya entendí! – La interrumpo antes de que diga cosas más sucias – no tienes porque ser tan explicita.

- _Al parecer solo así entiendes_ – antes de que pudiera contestarle un ruido del comunicador me hace volver un poco en si.

- Espérame un momento que Shaoran quiere algo.

- _Claro, buena excusa, evítame para que no te siga diciendo nada_ – alejo el celular de mi oído, lo menos que quería ahora era un sermón de Tomoyo.

Oprimo el botón y trato de responder con la voz más dulce que tenga.

- ¿Qué necesita señor Li?

- Te necesito a ti – mi respiración se detuvo ¿en serio había dicho eso? – En mi oficina en 10 minutos para empezar el trabajo que tenemos – bote el aire que estaba reteniendo, era muy bueno para ser verdad – y disculpa por hacerte quedar hasta tarde pero en verdad necesito tu ayuda.

- No se preocupe Señor Li ¿algo más?

- No nada más. Gracias Sakura – cortamos comunicación.

Me llevo nuevamente el celular al oído y escucho como Tomoyo aun sigue con su sermón ¿es que no se cansa?

- Volví Tomoyo – ella jadea un poco.

- _¿No me escuchabas?_

- Nunca lo hago Tomoyo – suspiro – no importa pero creo que si tendré sexo con mi jefe aunque sea lo ultimo que haga – ella ríe.

- _¡Esa es la Sakura que conozco! Ahora dime como hago para quitarme a mi mama de encima con este asunto de Eriol._

- Sencillo. Al menos acuéstate con el – ella parece meditarlo – dile a tu mama que trataron de hacer que funcionara pero no paso y listo problema resuelto.

- _Seguiré tu consejo_ – sonreí con autosuficiencia – _así que te dejo para que completes tu misión_ – yo rió ante eso – _suerte con Shaoran aunque no creo que la necesites_.

- Y suerte con ese evento ¡Carajo si que va a estar aburrido!

- _OH ni me lo recuerdes_ – ambas suspiramos – _bueno adiós_ – yo corto la comunicación y suspiro.

Ahora estaba en mis manos que por fin Shaoran y yo tuviéramos nuestro encuentro. O si no me dejaría de llamar Sakura Kinomoto.

* * *

Hace 1 hora, ¡1 hora! Que me encontraba sentada en el escritorio de Shaoran escribiendo algo que ni siquiera sabia que era. Joder 1 hora y nada de acercamientos ni insinuaciones. Me estoy convenciendo cada vez más que tal vez esta no sea mi oportunidad.

Creo que empiezo a pensar que soy de esas mujeres que se ilusionan fácilmente. Cualquier cosa y ya me estoy inventando una película entera. Ya ni siquiera lo escucho y es donde me pregunto ¿No soy lo suficientemente sexy para llamar su atención?

_Si eres sexy solo que tal vez no seas su tipo._

Jodida conciencia. Cuando menos la necesitas aparece. Creo firmemente que no sirves mucho.

_¡Claro que sirvo para casi todo! Por algo soy tu conciencia. Estoy para orientarte por el buen camino Jajaja, miento, yo soy la que te hace poner los pies en la tierra._

Bien mi conciencia se burla de mí. Lo que me faltaba.

_Voy a hacer caso omiso a ese comentario. Estoy aquí para decirte que tu belleza talvez no lo impacte a el. Lo mas probable es que no seas su tipo de mujer ¿no has considerado la idea de que sea gay?_

Si, Shaoran gay, sobretodo con todas las mujeres que se acuesta y va a resultar dando goles al otro equipo. Lo digo y mantengo no sirves para nada, además Tomoyo tampoco es su prototipo de mujer y aun así se acostaron.

_Vamos chica supera eso. Tomoyo te explico que bebieron mucho esa noche ¿Acaso tu controlas los efectos del alcohol? Porque si es así, enséñame._

No los controlo y tienes razón voy a superar eso.

_Eso esta bien y nunca olvides que siempre tendrás el consuelo de aquel aparato que hay en tu mesita de noche._

Ahora no soy lo suficientemente sexy ni para conseguir a cualquier hombre.

_Esa puede ser una opción si quieres ganarte un embarazo no deseado o peor una enfermedad._

¡Puff! Como si no supera cuidarme y ¿Cómo demonios termine peleando con mi propia conciencia sobre relaciones sexuales y demás? Definitivamente cuando me aburro suelo divagar mucho, como ahora. Veo que Shaoran se acerca y trato de aparentar aunque sea un poco que le estoy poniendo un mínimo de atención. Aunque como no prestarle atención a semejante hombre tan sensual.

_Haber si sacas esa confiancita delante de el._

Cállate que me tengo que concentrar o al menos aparentar.

_Como siempre he dicho lo importante no es ser sino aparentar._

Buena frase, la tendré en cuenta para otras situaciones. Nota mental: dejar de pelear con mi conciencia.

- Sakura ¿estas bien? – al notar como Shaoran me mira me sonrojo inevitablemente ¿Dónde queda la atrevida chica en estos momentos?

- S-si señor Li – tartamudeo un poco ¡Joder este hombre altera mis sentidos! – estoy bien ¿Por qué lo pregunta? – miro hacia otro lado para evitar perderme en esos orbes ambarinos.

- Te llevo hablando desde hace buen rato y te note un poco ida – agacho mi mirada avergonzada – si quieres podemos descansar un poco – ponlo mas difícil. Muevo lentamente mi cabeza negando y me muerdo el labio de abajo, tenia que esperar un poco mas.

- No importa puedo seguir y discúlpeme por haber estado distraída.

- No te preocupes Sakura – me dijo sonriendo – se que con tanto trabajo es imposible no distraerse – solo atino a asentir – ahora déjame ver como vamos con esto – comienza a acercarse a mi.

Su olor inunda totalmente mis sentidos alborotando las pocas controladas hormonas que tengo. Lo miro de reojo y no puedo evitar detallar su rostro mientras el parece muy concentrado en ese escrito. Que perfil griego, que facciones masculinas tan marcadas pero no tan rudas, que labios tan apetecibles, mmmm que delicioso seria probarlos nuevamente.

Inconcientemente me acerco mas a su rostro con el firme propósito de iniciar el beso, pero toda esa valentía se va al ver que gira a verme ¡Mierda me descubrió! No puedo evitar sonrojarme al sentirme descubierta.

- Bien Sakura dime que pasa ¿es que acaso tengo algo en la cara? – yo niego lentamente.

- ¿Po-por que l-la pregunta? - ¡Maldita tartamudez!

- Es que siento que me observas desde hace rato y es como si tuviera algo en la cara – lo miro y me muerdo el labio. No puedo aguantar más.

- Tranquilo que no tienes nada – sonrió sensualmente, me levanto y me pongo enfrente de el con el escritorio detrás de mí. El sonríe torcidamente.

- Deberías cerciorarte un poco ¿no crees? – dice con voz ronca. Siento su aliento chocar en mi rostro y sin mas nos empezamos a besar.

Ese beso es de todo menos suave. El comienza a profundizar y siento como esa lengua es realmente prodigiosa. Yo al igual que el exploro su boca a mi total antojo. Sin querer un suspiro sale de mi boca y es ahogado en la suya.

Shaoran me agarra de la cintura y me acerca mas a el. Lastimosamente no somos seres divinos y la falta de aire hace que nos separemos, pero solo por unos segundos porque luego empezamos nuevamente lo que habíamos dejado. Comienza a acariciar mis piernas en un suave movimiento de arriba abajo y cuando ya me doy cuenta me encuentro sentada en la mesa con Shaoran abriendo mis piernas y apretando un poco. Sus besos empiezan a descender por mi cuello dando justo en mi punto débil. Cierro mis ojos para sentir mas las sensaciones exquisitas que el me produce con esas manos y esa boca que juraría le heredaron los dioses.

De repente dejo de sentir esas magnificas caricias y abro mis ojos encontrándome con que Shaoran se encuentra al otro lado de la habitación revolviéndose el cabello y mirando por la ventana ¡OH NO! ¡Esta vez no me iba a dejar con las ganas _otra vez_!

Me acerco a el y antes de que lo alcance a tocar se gira rápidamente a verme.

- Sakura esto no esta bien – levanto una ceja y lo miro totalmente enfurecida.

Con todas era de maravilla y era correcto ¿y conmigo no? Ya me iba a conocer Shaoran Li ¡Nadie me deja con las ganas!

- Como que no esta bien – reclamo y el me mira confundido – he visto que te acuestas con cuanta mujer se te cruza por el frente – me mira horrorizado – bueno, ver ver lo que se dice ver no, no lo tomes tan literal tampoco es que yo te espíe o algo así – el suelta unas risitas - ¡Shaoran! – chillo y el deja de reír – el punto es que he visto toda clase de mujeres pasar por esta oficina, muchas que ni siquiera son tan bonitas como para que te las… - el me mira – tu sabes y a mi ni me determinas – suspiro y me giro – no soy miss universo pero si me considero bonita. No soy un cero a la izquierda ni soy invisible ¿sabes?

Silencio y luego el ríe. ¿Esto podía ser peor? De la única manera que podría ser peor es que me estén grabando y Shaoran me dijera "tu familia te esta viendo ah y soy marica, me encanta que me den por el culo" Eso si seria estar jodida.

Pero mi paciencia tiene limite y el muy bastardo no terminaba de reír ¡se reía de mi! Sentí mi cara arder de la ira tan grande que corría por mis venas e infle un poco mis cachetes – gesto que hago cada vez que me enojo desde pequeña -. Se reía de mí un gigoló, que horror.

_Se ríe porque le reclamaste cual novia celosa_.

¿Yo no le reclame como novia celosa? Que el sea un prostituto sin cerebro no le da derecho a reírse de mi.

_Un prostituto que te quisieras follar. _

No niego que me lo quiera… follar ¡Carajo porque todo el mundo estaba con su vocabulario vulgar el día de hoy! Pero tampoco soné como novia celosa.

"_Te acuestas con todas menos conmigo" Si, eso es no ser novia celosa._

No soné como novia celosa y mi voz no es tan chillona.

"_Mi voz no es chillona" ¡Bah! Lo que digas._

Jodete conciencia cierra tu puta boca de una buena vez.

_Si todo el mundo esta con vocabulario vulgar tú no te quedas atrás. Estas pasando mucho tiempo con Tomoyo. _

Si me da la **puta** gana de hablar con un vocabulario vulgar es mi **puto** problema y ni mi **perra** conciencia ni nadie hará que deje de hablar así.

_Que fina, que dama. ¿Con esa boca tomas leche? De seguro que se te corta._

Un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña, como veían que no resistía fueron a llamar otro elefante… lalalala.

_Tras de vulgar infantil. Sakura has tocado fondo mujer._

- Sakura ¿estas bien?

- ¡No he tocado fondo! – Shaoran me esta viendo raro ¡Mierda dije eso en voz alta!

_Volvemos con las groserías. Mujer controla ese vocabulario._

Tratare de ignorar a mi conciencia y no dejarme llevar.

_Se me olvidaba, conciencia 10 – Sakura 0_

¿De donde diablos sacaba el contador?

- Sakura estas bien – Shaoran de nuevo sacándome de mi batalla interna.

- Si – me sonrojo – perdona el grito de hace algunos segundos es que – agacho mi mirada – peleaba con mi conciencia – Shaoran me agarra de la barbilla y levanta mi rostro. Puedo ver como una sonrisa se forma en el suyo.

- Eso no importa – yo me contagio un poco también y sonrió – tu misma lo has dicho Sakura con esas chicas yo solo busco sexo – comienza a acariciar mi rostro y siento una agradable corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo – hay dos motivos por los cuales aun no te hecho mía desde hace mucho – roza mis labios y me mira a los ojos – la primera es que eres la mejor asistente y secretaria que he tenido jamás y no quiero que deje de ser así – hago un puchero por eso y el me da un beso en la punta de la nariz.

- Quiero saber la segunda – el sonríe.

- La segunda es que hace tiempo me di cuenta que me gustas demasiado y si llego a hacerte mía, serás solo mía como yo sería solo tuyo – el me besa y no puedo evitar corresponderle.

Mentiría si dijera que esa idea no me gustaba. Paso mis manos por su cuello para atraerlo más a mí aunque no fuera posible físicamente.

Ja! Chúpate esa conciencia, si le gusto.

_Si __whatever__ no me importa, en vez de hablar disfruta el momento._

Por primera vez coordinaba con mi conciencia.

Shaoran empezó a depositar besos en mi cuello, ahí supe que retomábamos el asunto donde habíamos quedado hace un rato, mientras yo solo me ocupaba de desordenar su cabello y disfrutar de las miles de sensaciones que sentía.

- Me gusta esa idea yo toda tuya y tu todo mío – la única respuesta que recibí fue un gruñido por parte de él. No pude evitar reír ante eso pues de cierto modo me parecía encantador.

Levanto su mirada y en ella pude notar un brillo extraño que nunca había notado en el.

Agarro su portátil y lo puso en un lugar seguro para luego de una manotada tirar todo lo que se encontraba en su escritorio. Ese acto me fascino y me pareció tan sexy que lo bese de una vez y él me recostó en el escritorio. Comenzamos a devorarnos mutuamente con los besos. Shaoran comenzó a deshacerse de mi blusa al tiempo que yo me deshacía de su camisa. Comencé a besar su cuello y su rostro mientras que le acariciaba su perfecto torso.

- Sabes que si quieres podemos parar – yo lo sentencie con la mirada y el rio.

- Si paras te mato.

Shaoran empezó a acariciar mi vientre ascendiendo lentamente hasta mis pechos. Como pudo me quito el sostén y pronto comenzó a brindarles atención. Jugueteaba con ellos, los lamia, besaba, mordía, acariciaba y succionaba a su total antojo arrancándome más de un gemido. Pronto volvió a mis labios aunque no duro mucho puesto que trazo un camino de besos desde mis labios hasta mi vientre sin olvidarse de mis senos.

- Gracias al cielo aprobé las faldas en los uniformes – yo reí ante eso.

Bajo rápidamente mi falda y la tiro al suelo donde se encontraban nuestras demás prendas. Su traviesa mano se adentro en mis bragas y comenzó a hacer de las suyas haciéndome jadear ante el sorpresivo movimiento. Solté un suspiro ante el placer que me estaba provocando y pude notar como su sonrisa se ensanchaba con cada gemido mío. Se acerco a decirme algo al oído que ya no recuerdo, pero es que vamos, quien va a poner atención a eso si te están casi matando del placer. Estaba jadeando cuando él decidió terminar así, pero para mí la tortura de Shaoran apenas empezaba.

Cuando pude me coloque encima de él y empecé a besar su pecho desnudo. Sin que el siquiera se lo sospechara mi mano fue a parar adentro de su pantalón agarrando su miembro. Oí un gruñido de su parte y eso fue lo que me animo a seguir. Mi mano empezó un movimiento lento de arriba hacia abajo mientras depositaba besos en su cuello. Su ronronear era música para mis oídos. Hábilmente le quito su pantalón dejándolo en bóxers. Trato de seguir con mi tortura pero él me detiene inesperadamente al posicionarse nuevamente encima de mí.

- Aun no cerezo – dice agitado.

Quita mi panty y ahora su tortura es con su condenada lengua, condenada y gloriosa lengua. Comienza a acelerar su velocidad a medida que mi respiración se vuelve más agitada. No solo es su lengua, su mano también vuelve para torturarme y empiezo a sentir como los espasmos llegan a mí. Cerca del orgasmo el aumenta la velocidad e inevitablemente llego a él.

Con mi respiración completamente agitada lo veo sonreír pero este juego es de dos y todavía no me he divertido lo suficiente. Vuelvo a cambiar nuestras posiciones y yo estando arriba retiro su bóxer y cojo su miembro. No es por alardear pero creo que mi boca hizo maravillas pues el gemía y gruñía cada vez que hacia algún movimiento. Mis movimientos se hacían mas rápidos pero el, nuevamente, me detuvo.

- Creo que ya es suficiente de preámbulo – dijo mientras buscaba el preservativo.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo – el sonrió y se puso el condón.

Empezó a entrar lentamente en mí causando sensaciones agradables en ambos. Comenzamos con un lento vaivén mientras el entrelazaba sus manos con las mías y las subía a la altura de mi cabeza. Sostuvimos nuestras miradas, algo en ella me atraía y me hipnotizaba, encontraba algo que no podía descifrar. Lo vi reír un poco y eso me molesto ¿Qué mierda le causaba tanta gracia mientras hacíamos el amor?

- ¿Por… que… sonríes? – pregunte entre gemidos.

- Porque… ya… te… hice… mía – tras decir eso las embestidas empezaron a ser mas y mas rápidas y fuertes.

Pronto las sensaciones se multiplicaron y mis manos tuvieron que soltar las suyas para poder agarrarme de la mesa. Shaoran aceleraba más y más y sentí como estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo ¡El orgasmo más maravilloso que he sentido en la vida! Fui al paraíso y lo toque completamente con las manos y a los segundo el también lo hizo. Cayó encima de mí sin ser muy brusco.

Con nuestras respiraciones y nuestro sudor entremezclados el levanto su mirada y vi una sonrisa que jamás, entiéndase JAMAS, había visto en mi vida, apareció en ese bello rostro.

- Sabes que después de esto serás mi mujer – lo mire con una ceja levantada – bueno serás mi chica si quieres – asentí, no tenía fuerzas para responder – me imagino que también sabrás que ya no te dejare ir – asentí nuevamente – te quiero Sakura.

- Yo también te quiero Shaoran – el sonrió – te quiero como nunca antes quise a alguien ¡Mierda creo que te quiero más que a mi vida! – el rio ante eso.

- Eres única – dijo antes de besarme.

Creo que esta por demás decir lo que hicimos luego y lo que fue de ahí en adelante se los dejo a la imaginación aunque si les soy sincera, pronto ese hombre será legalmente mío ante todos.

* * *

***sonrojo* Bueno ¿que tal? ¿si agrado? y mas importante ¿si te gusto amiga? mira que lo que mehace escribir esta descarada musa mia y eso que no la deje poner mas cosas porque eso va para nuestro proyecto... Aunque el final no me convencio pero bah, no se me ocurria algo mejor...**

**Despues de un tiempo he vuelto al menos con un oneshot, ustedes diran ¿pero porque no capitulo de la historia? sencillo, no lo he podido terminar porque como estoy en ultimo año del cole me han dejado demaciados trabajos y el tiempo que no me encuentro ocupada haciendo trabajos lo uso para poder descansar (enserio estoy exhausta)... pero tranquilos que se les va a recompensar con algo no se que todavia pero los recompensare con algo...**

**Bueno, si quieren decir aunque sea que no les gusto no importa, en estos momentos un review me hace feliz muy feliz =)...**

**chauu y les prometo que tratare de actualizarlo mas rapido posible....**


End file.
